Talk:Final Destination 6/Theories/@comment-72.135.225.45-20190515012247
What I would like if their was final destination 6 it would be called "Final Destination we reached are final destination" The characters would be Mason and his good friend Joey, Masons girl friend Ashley, his friend Will, and the Gay couple Jake and Lorenzo. They are in a choir for school ad are going to a mall that has a place were they can rehearse. In the middle of a song Mason has a premonition that the mall will collapse killing everyone in it. Mason freaks out making a big fight which makes mason and all his friends getting kicked out and the other characters Tj, Ava, Jeffery, Miguel, Gavin, Stella Macey, Evan, Leah, Alana, Sawyer, Elly, Mike, Shawn, Aj, Steve and Kyle. Mrs.Smith the choir teacher leave to go see what happened and when they see that the building starts to collapse which they all escape. two day after the accident is the memorial service for the people that died mike couldn't go because it was to hard on him so he went to go ski he is first on deaths list so he ends up falling into a building and having an icicle impale him trough the mouth. when mason and the rest of the survivors hear what happens they are devastated. then the next week is mikes funeral after that stela and Gavin go to gymnastics they get through most of the stuff only leaving vault for stela and floor for Gavin. when stela goes she breaks her neck nd then Gavin breaks his back from landing wrong. the next day Mrs. Smith tells everyone to move on and that they can't do anything about the deaths. later that night Mrs. Smith trips over a cord making her fall knocking over a book shelf making the a paper shredder start to get at her she dies from getting hung. the next day the find a piece of paper that had of the names from the choir and it has the list of how everyone was suppose to die. They go talk to Macey but she dies from getting killed by a saw and Evan gets killed by a snow blower. they get everyone but no one believes them so Miguel goes to his tennis practice and Elly, Alana and Sawyer go to Elly house. Miguel dies from a fan crunching him the girls die in a bathroom. Jeffery dies from getting cut in half. and Shawn gets killed from a water bubbler going through his eye, Tj dies from getting impaled, ava dies from getting crushed. will dies from getting thrown into a smart bored and Lorenzo dies from falling on a bus, Kyle dies from choking and Jacob dies from getting hit by a truck. Mason, Mira, Joey, Leah, Aj and Steve die from a Dave and busters falling on them. ending them... Deaths list Mike Stela Gavin Mrs. Smith Evan Macey Miguel Alana Sawyer Elly Jeffery Shawn Tj Ava Will Lorenzo Kyle Jake Aj Steve Leah Joey Mira Mason